


Gimme The Prize

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Competition, Double Dating, Hardlee, Harlee, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mazlek, they go bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Gwil had thought a double date was a fun ideabut he'd never considered the Ben and Joe reaction in his master planakamazlek and harlee go bowling and competition ensues





	Gimme The Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts), [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, so i know im terrible at group interactions but i just had to give this a go, many thanks to @uglyfucker and @imnosaint for helping with some of the parts and i hope y'all enjoy it.

Gwil had thought a double date was a fun idea, but it hadn’t taken long for him to realise that he had been indescribably, overwhelmingly, cripplingly wrong

They’d organised with Joe and Rami to go bowling together, something ‘fun and relaxing’ to begin with, a ‘may the best couple win’ kinda thing, and usually, he’d be right. Except he’d forgotten to consider the Ben and Joe reaction in his master plan.

The Ben and Joe reaction was the beginning and end of all the problems that had arisen out of this date.

It had been great to finally catch up with Rami and Joe after the brief time apart, not to mention it was incredible to at long last see them as a couple (rather than just reading about it off overdramatic media sites). Gwil had of course known from the start there had to be something there, but much like he and Ben, Rami and Joe had been a little slow to figure each other out. But alas, they all got there in the end.

They’d collected their shoes and made their way to the lane (Mazlek vs Harlee- but if Ben and Joe had gotten their way it would’ve ended up as enigmatic Egyptian Waxman vs Gwil’s thighs save lives, you can see why Gwil and Rami had to step in). Ben was already very excited and hadn’t stopped talking smack since they’d left the car, it mostly involved him flexing and making multiple gestures to Gwil’s legs.

“Look at these Joe, they could crush a watermelon, and today, they’re going to be crushing you and Rami at bowling,” Ben explained, flapping his arms at Gwil’s legs as they settled to put their shoes on, the brunet rolling his eyes and smacking the offending limbs away. How he’d missed the fact that Ben and Joe were the two most competitive people on earth, he didn’t know.

The game started pretty close, with both couples scoring similar points, up until Ben bowled a strike and the alley was filled with the sound of him cheering wildly, the blond throwing his hands up above his head and sticking his tongue out at Joe. The red-head glaring coldly from where he was sat, swivelling on one of the plastic chairs.

Rami spared a nervous look at Gwil as he got to his feet to bowl, the whole group jumping as Joe leapt up out of his chair and screamed “Yes, Rami, fuck em up!” said male nearly ended up dropping the bowling ball on his toe as he jumped. Sparing a slightly alarmed smile at his overencouraging boyfriend, he turned back around and lined up the shot, Ben looking to Joe and glaring daggers as Rami started towards the line, sliding to a stop and swinging in one straight, powerful motion.

The ball sailed down the lane, before knocking half of the pins down- not that you’d believe so, given that Joe was cheering like Rami had just hit a strike in the bowling world finals. After the machine had cleared the toppled pins, the man lined up again, shuffling to the side a bit and wiggling his shoulders. “Oh, the shoulder waggle, now you’re in trouble” Joe commented, Gwil not able to help the chuckled that escaped him, the sound only doubling in ferocity at the indignant look Ben shot him.

Rami swung again, and sent the ball rolling down the middle of the lane, the shot looking pretty abysmal up until it swerved at the last minute, colliding with the remaining pins and sending them scattering at the back of the lane. Rami clapped his hands together, turning to look at the rest of the group with a beaming smile on his face, Joe was back up and out of his seat in an instant, Rami barely able to say “and that’s how Mazlek does it” before Joe is throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, the two leaning into each other for a moment before separating, Rami pressing a kiss to his boyfriends forehead as he pries Joe off.

Gwil heard Ben grumble moodily beside him, “why’s he so proud? Not like it was a str-” the blond then finds himself abruptly cut off by Gwil covering his mouth with a hand. Ben looking outraged but not wriggling away, and he mercifully stays silent even after Gwil moves away to bowl.

“Wait, wait, darlin hold up,” Ben calls as the taller male steps up to the line, his fluro pink bowling ball freezing beside him. Seconds later he feels Ben press up against his back, hand sliding down to grip the arm holding the ball “You need to fix your posture” Gwil had been considering paying attention up until he felt a hand grasp a firm hold on his butt and heard joe start begging Rami to rip his eyes out.

“Fuck off, cheeky bugger” Gwil laughed, batting the blond away, trying to sound serious despite the amused smile on his face. Ben still managed to press a quick kiss to his cheek before retreating back to the seats, Gwil sparing a look behind and almost breaking out into giggles again at seeing Joe, face buried into Rami’s shoulder, and threatening to sue if Ben did that again.

Once again regaining focus, Gwil swung back the bowling ball, doing his best to line up a killer shot, but all hope was soon abandoned when the ball took a sharp turn to the left and went straight into the gutter. Gwil groaned, clenching and unclenching his bowling hand as he waited for his ball to return. “Should have taken my advice, darlin” he heard Ben call out, and he rolled his eyes, grabbing his ball as soon as it returned, shuffling more to the side this time, he threw it again, and mercifully, it wavered, but stayed away from the gutter, managing to knock a solid eight over.

As the game went on, it quickly turned into a battle royale, and both Gwil and Rami decided to butt out and play mediators as Ben and Joe took over. Ben had gotten a whopping two strikes in a row, and after the second one, he let out a great sigh, throwing a shit-eating grin at Joe as the two passed each other, before the blond plopped himself down into Gwil’s lap.

Running a hand through his hair and again sighing way too dramatically, he turned his gaze to Rami.   
“Oh Rami, it’s such exhaustive work smashing your boyfriend at bowling. How does it feel to date the dud bowler?” He gloated, and Gwil would’ve told him off if he couldn’t tell that the dark-haired male was doing a fine job of ignoring the living hell out of the snarky little blond perched on his lap.

Almost like God himself had possessed the game, it was then that Joe let out a great whoop, and all eyes turned to where all the pins lay downed at the end of the alley. The red-head and Rami met in a celebratory hug halfway between the lane and the seats, sharing a brief kiss before Joe decides to bring the dip back from the dead, Rami humming in alarm against his lips and clinging to the shorter male.

“Don’t you even think about it” Gwil warned, noticing the way Ben’s eyes turned considering for a moment at the sight of the two, he huffed and mumbled about Gwil being no fun as he stepped up to bowl. Gwil looked away from Ben a moment as Joe and Rami sat down across from him, but quickly found himself averting his gaze as the two join at the mouth.

In the final few rounds, Mazlek (or Joe rather) was losing miserably, with Ben smashing him on every single bowl, and they were down to round eight when Joe decided to switch up his style, the red-head stopping close to the line, before bending at the knees. He held the ball in two hands, and with a slow release, he left the ball practically crawling down the alley. It was then that Ben stood up, enraged with both the technique, and the fact that the ball was moving slower than Frankie after breakfast on a Sunday morning during winter.

“Red card, c’mon, this crook deserves the sin bin, RED. CARD!” Ben demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the smug Joe, whom gestured to the lane just as the tv announces a strike.

He brushed non-existent dust off his shoulders as he made his way to delicately sit atop Rami’s knees. “Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny, this isn’t soccer, it’s bowling, and so it requires… strategy, and tact-” Gwil only catches the first half, because then he’s jumping up and wrapping his arms around Ben’s biceps to hold him back from Joe, the blond fuming and demanding disqualification, a lifetime jail sentence, for Rami to be taken hostage and a whole myriad of other punishments.

Ben takes a moment to calm down, and even after that, he almost ends up ‘accidentally’ swinging the bowling ball at Joe, the soccer comment still obviously fresh in his mind as he bowls his last few turns. Joe continues to use his cheat method, but in the end, even the few extra strikes do little to put a dent in team Harlee.

As Ben bowls the final bowl of the game (a six-pointer, but only because he sneezed as he released) his face lights up when Harlee is announced winner. The blond squealing in excitement as he turns and jumps into Gwil’s arms, leg’s coming up to wrap around Gwil’s hips and almost sending them both to the ground. Their lips join in a kiss that tastes of victory, and the brunet can’t bring himself to care about being in public when Ben’s tongue starts running hot lines up along his lips, tilting his head and slipping a hand up over the back of the other’s blond skull to deepen the kiss.

Out the corner of his eye he can see Joe tearing his bowling shoes off, tying them together at the laces, and honest to God, Gwil almost bolts when the angry short male starts swinging them like a lasso above his head. Luckily for everyone involved, Rami is able to wrestle the shoes off his boyfriend before Joe can send them flying for Ben’s head.

Returning their shoes to the front desk, Gwil and Ben walk triumphantly, their hands joined and identical smiles on their faces. Meanwhile, Joe has been complaining about bicep sizes and the trajectory of Ben’s fingers against the bowling balls and all other manner of ludicrousy. Though perhaps the worst part of Mazlek losing is Gwil overhearing Rami tell Joe ‘I’ll give you a special consolation prize once we get home.’

Getting into their car, Gwil sighs and look at Ben, who’s still beaming and grinning like he’s just been given the gold star to end all gold stars. “Okay, you and Joe need to see therapists, and we’re never going on a double date again.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/) im always down to chat


End file.
